


The Fashion War

by BatzMaru65 (tmweis2771)



Series: A Peep into SuperBat's Life [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, Silly, Slice of Life, Top Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmweis2771/pseuds/BatzMaru65
Summary: Written for the August Writers Month 2019, Day 8 Prompt: Colours.Bruce, by chance opened Clark's wardrobe and didn't like what he saw. He decided to help Clark improve his fashion sense which did not sit well at all with his husband. An unhappy Clark had retaliated by meddling with Bruce's wardrobe as well and thus began The Fashion War.





	The Fashion War

**Author's Note:**

> I've made changes and added some new stuff to the original piece I had posted on Tumblr on 8 Aug. So if you've read it before and will like to, you can check out the changes I've made over here. 
> 
> If you will like to read the original version, you can find it at my blog, Superbat Addicted and I'm using the same pseud as the one on AO3.
> 
> Thanks.

It all started with a misplaced shirt, a mistake made by a new maid.

A black shirt that was actually Clark’s had landed up in Bruce’s side of the wardrobe the two of them shared. Bruce opened Clark’s side to return it and froze at the sight. Arrayed before him was a series of plaid shirts in varied colour combinations. There were the classic red and black, the Christmassy green and red and the farmers’ white and blue. Amongst them were also a few oddballs like yellow and brown, pink and grey as well as purple and orange.

It was one thing to see a plaid shirt on Clark – easy to overlook when you are enamoured by the person wearing it. It was, however, an entirely different matter when confronted by such a headache-inducing display. Bruce was extremely offended. It was a crime, an injustice not only to his sense of fashion but to the very wardrobe and the very room the couple shared. Something must be done ASAP.

And so began an episode that would later be termed, _The Fashion War_, by Alfred and the Batfamily.

Clark came home the next day dying for a change of clothes. The weather had been unseasonably hot and humid and although he does not sweat, the clothes had felt limp and stale anyway. He opened his wardrobe and stopped breathing altogether. There was only one plaid shirt looking out of place amidst the sea of muted blues, blacks and greys.

Clark ransacked the rest of his as well as Bruce’s wardrobe but found no more plaids. They had all disappeared and a dangerous glint lit his eyes. Never mess with a man’s wardrobe and expect to get away with it.

Bruce returned home the following day, loosening his tie and eager to get out of his suit. No matter how impeccably tailored they were, Bruce still preferred T-shirts and sweats. They were just more comfy and less restrictive. He opened his side of the wardrobe and took a step back, squinting against the burst of colours. Other than his somber-looking suits, colours ran amok in his wardrobe. There were hot pinks, neon greens, flashy yellow and glittering gold and silver. Bruce gritted his teeth. Fine! If Clark did not know how to appreciate his good intentions, he was not going to play nice anymore.

And so the war started.

Both of them would come home to find hair-raising changes made to their wardrobe. One day, it would be the socks. Clark changed Bruce’s collection into cute girly ones with ribbons and lace and pom-pom balls. Bruce would then retaliate by swopping Clark’s for pantyhose – laced, mesh, fishnet – the entire works. Yet another day, it would be the underwear. Clark switching Bruce’s briefs to baggy granddaddy’s ones and Bruce leaving Clark with nothing but T-back thongs.

After each episode, the married couple would glare then argue then storm off to their separate rooms (they had refused to sleep together during this warring period). Tension ran high in the manor during that time with frosty silence and disdainful snorts at mealtimes. But none of the Batfamily minded. It was an entertaining side show, utterly silly and comical. It had also become a competition among the kids as they raced against each other after each wardrobe change. The aim – to be the first to find the hiding spots Clark and Bruce had used to stash each other’s clothing. With their pride on the line, none of the Batfamily was willing to be on the losing end.

However, there was someone who had watched the entire proceedings, growing increasingly annoyed then frustrated then angry. The last straw came when the war spread to the shoes. Clark had taken Bruce’s and replaced them with wooden clogs and Bruce had left Clark with only fluffy bedroom slippers. Enough was enough. Alfred decided that some form of punishment was necessary to get the two childish adults to stop their meaningless fight.

Clark and Bruce returned home one day to find their wardrobes cleaned out and their credit cards and bank accounts frozen. A pile of clothing and shoes, the ridiculous and the outrageous they had bought to spite each other, were laid out on their bed with a note pinned to the top.

_Dear Sirs,_

_Until you have worn each piece at least once, you will not be given back your old ones and neither will there be any means of funding available to you._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Alfred_

Clark and Bruce read the note then stared at the pile of clothing, chagrined and ashamed. After a moment of silence with much fidgeting and awkward shuffling of feet.

“Sorry!” the two of them burst out in a rush as they looked at each other, pink tingeing their cheeks.

“It’s all my fault. I’m the one who started it.”

“It’s mine as well. I shouldn’t have retaliated in such a way.”

“No, the fault’s all mine, Clark.”

“Fine, it’s all yours then.”

And Clark leaned forward to kiss Bruce, heart soaring with gladness to be able to do it after so long. Bruce’s response was just as eager, pressing himself against Clark as he parted his mouth to let Clark in. God, they had been so silly, depriving themselves of this just because of some clothing disagreement.

Clark finally let go of Bruce when he felt his husband running out of breath. Flushed and breathing heavily, Bruce looked ready to be devoured and Clark could feel heat pooling low in his groin.

“So what are you going to do to make up to me then?”

“Anything,” Bruce’s breathy voice was filled with desire. He could feel Clark’s awakening erection, marvellous and delicious against his body.

“Let me do you in this,” Clark fished out a pair of knee-length socks covered with cute kitty motifs, its cuff decorated with fluffy pom-poms.

“Then you wear this,” Bruce flashed the black T-back thongs at Clark, licking his lip in anticipation.

“Anything, just for you.”

Clark swept Bruce into his arms and they were gone, locked into the guestroom that Bruce had been sleeping in during _The Fashion War_.


End file.
